A Maltara Date Night
by MaltaraStories
Summary: Mal and Natara go out on a date, and Mal is curious as to what she thought about that night at the waterfall...It's rated M for certain reasons...


Mal's POV

You are now Detective Mal Fallon. You sit in a booth, at the back of the bar, "The Drunk Tank" You sit with your beautiful partner, and girlfriend, Natara Williams. You look down at your drink. "Natara and I haven't had sex since by the waterfall." You think to yourself, "I thought it was the best experience of my entire life, but she might not have. We haven't spoken about it at all. I'll let her get drunk, and ask her how she thought it was." You look up to Natara. She looks beautiful. She's wearing a short, black sequined dress, that sparkles and gleams every time she moves, with black lace tights underneath. She's wearing smokey, blue and black eye-makeup, which looks gorgeous on her, enhancing her beauty to the fullest, but you know that she is still the most beautiful woman in the world without any make up. Her hair looks impossibly perfect, and flows just below her shoulders. You look down her dress at her perfectly toned legs. You can't help but stare. "Man, I just want to rip that dress off, and-" She cuts off your thoughts. "Mal, are you OK?" She asks. "Oh, yes! You look beautiful tonight, Natara." She blushes. "Thank you...You look nice too." She says.

A few more drinks later, Natara giggles and twirls her hair. "Okay, I think I can ask her now." You think. You're a little less drunk than her, but you can still think straight. "Natara, what did you think of that night by the waterfall?" You ask. "Honestly,it was amazing! I've never had better sex!" She leans forward, "And I want more." This turns you on so much. She seductively pulls back, awaiting your reply. For a moment, you can't speak, but then you reply, " Let's get out of here." She nods her head. You get up, and hold out your hand. She grabs it, and the two of you walk out the door, giggling.

Natara's POV

You slam into his apartment, kissing frantically! He pins you up against the wall, kissing down your neck. You arch your head back in pleasure. You lift your leg up around him, and let out a slight moan. "You're so sexy Natara." He whispers in your ear. He picks you up, and carries you into his bedroom.

Mal's POV

You let her down on your bed, but she immediately stands back up, and rips off your shirt, and sends it flying! You grab her dress, and tear it off! She's wearing a pink bra, with black lace all around the top, the black lace tights cover her panties. You think of how unbelievably sexy she is. You grab her and pull into a kiss. She fumbles with your belt buckle. You run your fingers through her long, dark, beautiful hair. She manages to get your pants off, and you stand there in your boxers. She looks down at the erection in your pants, and grabs your penis. You grow harder. You reach around her, and undo her bra. She leans back on the bed. You lean over her, and kiss on her neck. You trail down, and lightly suck on her nipples. She gasps in pleasure. You smile, and continue down her torso. You think over what to do next, and smile when it hits you. You go down to the beginning of her thigh, and with your teeth, start to pull them off. You smile and grin. She giggles, and smiles, as well. When you get down to her toes. You lightly suck on them. She moans. She flips over and gets on her hands and knees. From behind, you pull down her underwear. You yourself, pull down your boxers, and you spring free. You put on a condom,stand behind her, ready yourself, and plunge into her. We go together so perfectly. "It's like we were made for each other" You think.

Natara's POV

Mal plunges into you! You gasp, a shiver of complete, and upmost pleasure runs through you. "Oh my god! Mall..." You shout. Mal starts going faster! He stops changing speed, and develops a rhythm. The buck, and rock your hips, moving with him. You yell random, numerous things in your state of pleasure. "Aw, Mal! You feel so big! Harder! Faster!" Mal obeys, and goes faster! You're on the brink when he pulls out! Your turn around, irritated, about to ask what he's doing, when, BAM! He plunges into you again, and this time, he hits your G-Spot. He repeatably thrusts, hitting your G-Spot several times! "Ah! Fuck Mal! Right there...Right there! Mal, I'm about to come!"

Mal's POV

"Mal, I'm about to come!" Natara screams. You, yourself are on the brink, trying bot to cum, fearful that she doesn't like that. You look down, and see vanes popping out of your dick. When this first started happening, you thought it was REALLY weird. Now, it seems completely natural. You continue hitting Natara, in that special spot inside of her, glad to have found it! Yo can feel her walls tighting around you, getting you closer to coming. She screams, gasps, and moans in pleasure. "Come in me Mal!" That was all it took. You unleash everything you've been holding in, into Natara. As if combined, she comes too. It is the most amazing feeling in the world. You two fall back on the bed, panting from exhaustion. You both climb up on the bed, and get under the covers.

Natara's POV

You lay down next to Mal, he wraps his arm around you, and you snuggle up in the crook of his arms. For a moment you two just lay there. You listen to the sound of his heartbeat. "I love you, Natara" He says, kissing your head. "I love you too." You snuggle up in the crook of his arm as he plays with your hair. Slowly, but surely, you two drift off to sleep.


End file.
